Vi Paravane
Vi Paravane (pronounced "vee pah-rah-vah-nee"). Home: an early resident of Caledon Mayfair, where she operated a restaurant and shop, called "Chaiwallah Tea & Curry Shop". After leaving Mayfair to travel the world, she took up residence at the YWCA in Caledon Steam Sky City. Interests: steam-powered vehicles, adventure, elaborate clothing. Alternate avatars: Steam Girl, tiny Elephant, tiny rusty Robot. Groups and Organisations: Curator of the Caledon Research Institute, Wind Society of Undaunted Ladies, Steampunk Girls, the Guvnah's Own Gunbunnies, RCAF, Caledon Early Birds Social Club, &c., &c. Recognitions: Order of the Wounded Rabbit, Exotic Women of Caledon. Biography Vidya ("Vi") was born in Pune, Maharashtra, India. Her mother was educated in an English convent school and Vi grew up hearing English used as often as Marathi. After the Independence Uprising in 1857, the colonisers began to withdraw from the newly free subcontinent, taking with them the biscuits and scones that Vi's mum so loved. Vi's father was a civil engineer and found that his work on the colonial railways was equally useful in Caledon. And so, after a year or so of agony, the family moved house to Caledon, where Mrs Paravane could once again enjoy a proper English Tea in the afternoon. (The tea itself was sent by relatives every couple of months.) Alas, she soon found that she missed her native cooking terribly, and so opened a curry shop, which found great favour among South Asian expatriates and returned colonial workers alike. Vi spent her childhood helping her mum in the shop after school. From her father, Vi inherited her mathematical abilities and her love of tinkering with things. It was he who arranged for Vi to take tutoring in maths and logic from Lady Ada Lovelace. Vi's parents are now deceased and she runs the curry shop in Caledon by herself. In her spare time, she still likes to tinker on steam vehicles (monocycles, jetpacks and the like). The Chaiwallah shop offers free tea and curry recipes, Miss Paravane's Indian clothing for ladies and some of her steampunk inventions. She invites everyone drop by for a cup of tea and a bowl of curry. You may see her dressed in current ladies' fashions, traditional Indian saris, as a tiny elephant, or as a steam-powered automaton. Her rezday was 20 November, 2006. She is a member of various social, public service and charitable societies, including the Guvnah's Own Gunbunnies (with the rank of Captain), Royal Caledon Air Force, Steampunk Girls, Wind Society of Undaunted Ladies and Caledon Early Birds Social Club. She was inducted into the Order of the Wounded Rabbit (OWR) for service in the late conflict with the Martians (and, incidentally, help in setting up "Little Caledon" for the SL Relay for Life event). She was one of the 50 "Exotic Women of Caledon" in Miss Autopilotpatty Poppy's 2008 photography exhibit. Vi is unmarried, but her Aunty will entertain proposals from parents of a nice boy from a liberal, educated family (caste no bar). Must like elephants and know a caliper from a spanner. Category:People